


YoI Spooky Week 2018

by LenaLawlipop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fall festivals, Ghosts, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Halloween Costumes, Harry Potter AU, Haunted House, M/M, Ouija, Vampires, Witches, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Prompts from the Yoi Spooky Week 2018! They're all written and will be posted dailyDay 1: Vampires (victuuri)Day 2: Witches (victuuri)Day 3: Fall festivals (victuuri)Day 4: Halloween/Costumes (victuuri)Day 5: Haunted house (otayuri)Day 6: Ghosts/Spirits (victuuri)Day 7: Grim reaper/Death (victuuri)





	1. Day 1: Vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... a long one ^^; It definitely was a ride to write this. I hope you guys like it, though! <3

#  **Day 1 - October 28: Vampires**

"I'm cold," Victor complained, and no one, absolutely no one, was surprised. 

He looked around surreptitiously, trying to gauge the reaction to his words, but literally no one in the room had even moved an inch.

"I said, I'm _cold_ ," he repeated, slightly offended. Yakov merely sighed, and Lilia shook her head.  
"Go eat," Mila said, and it sounded like she was taking one for the team. "You know why you're cold, Vitya, now stop punishing us for it. It's not our fault if you don't want to get some freaking blood to warm you up."  
"It's also not our fault that it's winter, and you're too much of a gentleman to actually take people's scarves off. Or a prude," added Yura, almost as an afterthought.

Victor sighed.

"Not a prude," he corrected, mostly out of pride. "I just... you know I don't like to force them to..."  
"It's sweeter that way," Georgi agreed, comfortingly. "I get it. But if you're that hungry, Vitya, I think they're right. This isn't a relationship, you know. It's just... well, it's food."  
"Boys," Lilia interrupted, and Victor silently thanked her for it. "Vitya is the oldest out of all of you. I'm sure he knows all of this."

No one answered, but when Victor finally gave in and scurried out of the room, he still could hear them sigh in relief as he closed the door. 

#

He wasn't a prude.

Victor Nikiforov was a well-known heartbreaker in the town. He was a well-known heartbreaker, however, because he wasn't a creepy flirty dude. He liked to get to know his prey, before actually considering feeding off them.

Consent was a beautiful, beautiful thing. And it made the blood so much sweeter... Not to mention, the sex. Oh, that was amazing...

It wasn't difficult to find people who would offer, per se, but Victor had become pickier with the years. Anyone would do in a pinch, but that wouldn't fill the emptiness in Victor's heart. Being a vampire, and thus immortal, came at a price.

Mated vampires had it easier, as they could feed off each other for a longer time, before having to find a new prey. Solitary vampires, however, had to feed regularly, and while Victor had tested his limits before, once a month was more than just pushing it. 

He didn't feel too weak yet, but his body was getting colder all the time, and he kept finding it impossibly difficult to wake up at nights. 

He dialed the number slowly, almost against his own will.

"Victor?" a soft voice answered, and Victor's heart ached.  
"Hello, Yuuri," he whispered, and then shook his head. This wasn't the proper way to ask someone on a date. He shifted his feet. "I was wondering if you had plans this evening?" he asked, and while he wasn't pleased with the way his voice turned out so shy, he couldn't say it was a bad thing. Yuuri would probably take it as a good sign.  
"Oh," he sounded slightly surprised, and Victor waited. "No, I... I'm free. Did you want to meet?"  
"I was hoping I could take you out for dinner?" he asked, hopefully, and when Yuuri replied, he could tell he was blushing.  
"Oh! Oh, um, yeah. This is sudden," he laughed, but then added. "But yeah, of course. Where...?"  
"I can take care of that, unless you'd rather choose," he offered.  
"I trust your judgement," Yuuri chuckled. "I, um... Do I have to wear any...?"  
"Nothing too fancy," Victor assured him quickly, and he could hear Yuuri sigh audibly.  
"Good. I mean, that's fine, I..."  
"I'll pick you up at seven, then," Victor murmured, hoping to sound coy, and Yuuri laughed again, a little breathless.  
"I'll see you soon, Victor."

Yuuri hadn't been on Victor's list of potential prey. He'd known him for a while now, they'd become some... some resemblance of friends. Victor liked him, but as a prey... Yuuri was too... too nice. Too tempting. Too good for Victor to defile like this. Victor pocketed his phone, and walked up to his room, choosing his clothes carefully. He wasn't sure what would happen tonight, but he definitely wanted to be ready. 

Before he went out, he looked in the mirror. Although other people couldn't see him, he could see himself, and he frowned at his own paleness.

"Whatever it takes," he addressed himself in the mirror, fingers twitching in nervousness by his side. "You won't force Yuuri to anything. You're better than this, Nikiforov. Yuuri is better than this. He doesn't deserve that, and you're not going to fall that low."

He wasn't sure why, but Yuuri was different.

 

#

Yuuri wasn't an idiot. He'd noticed Victor's antics for a while, and he wasn't superstitious, really, he wasn't, but this was pushing his limits.

For starters, after knowing Victor for almost half a year, he could count with the fingers of a hand, how many times he'd seen him before the sunset. Exactly once. Victor hadn't even wanted to come out of his car then, really. He'd worn sunglasses! 

Again. Yuuri wasn't an idiot.

He, however, hadn't yet managed to gather his courage and ask about it. What if he had a perfectly reasonable explanation? What if Yuuri reenacted _Twilight_ , and Victor found it so appalling that he stopped talking to him whatsoever? Yuuri wasn't sure his heart would be able to take it.

Victor had been fascinating from the very beginning. Lean, strong, almost impossibly handsome. It had an aura around him that made Yuuri want to drop on his knees and beg for a taste. When he had finally worked up the courage to talk to him at the university's library, Victor had also turned out to be extremely knowledgeable. The man had read everything, and had an opinion on everything, and it made Yuuri's little literature nerd heart _sing_ with joy.

And also, people insisted that Victor had to really like him if, after almost half a year, he still hadn't made a move to get him. 

That was the thing, Victor was well-known in the little town they lived in, and it was rumored that he had slept with almost anyone already. While Yuuri had never asked, he knew Victor wouldn't tell. He was a perfect gentleman, at least to most people. Yuuri had once seen him pretend not to know the Mayor's son's name. It had been so magical that, when Yuuri had asked why he'd trusted him with that knowledge, Victor had successfully pulled of a 'no one will ever believe you' moment.

Armed with his compiled knowledge of Victor, then, Yuuri patiently waited for him to appear around the corner. It was pouring, but he didn't mind the weather. The prospect of having dinner with Victor was more than enough to heat him up. He didn't want to mess this up, but if he had a chance, just one... 

He had to ask.

He also, really, really had to steal at least a kiss. A hug. A quick blowjob. Anything.

He smiled as Victor pulled over in front of him, and he waved him off as he attempted to step out and open the door for him. He walked around the car himself, and sat down before too much rain could trickle in. He blinked.

When his glasses finally unfogged, however, he found Victor waiting patiently with a smile on his face, and Yuuri's resolve faded, as it often did.

He would never risk his friendship like that. Not with a stupid question, and definitely not with a bunch of stupid hormones.

"It's nice to see you, Yuuri," Victor enthused, smile never faltering. "You look amazing."  
"As do you," Yuuri replied. This particular routine was familiar. "Good enough to eat," he added, testing the waters, and Victor's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before he looked back at Yuuri's clothes, then at his own. For a moment, there was silence. Then he chuckled.  
"Well then, I do hope you're hungry," he winked.

Yuuri had no reply to that.

Despite having asked at least three times, by the time Victor parked the car, Yuuri still had no idea where they were going to eat. Had Victor meant that literally, and they were at his place? Or was he just punishing Yuuri for something he didn't know he'd done?

Most likely, Victor was just being himself. Never one to spoil a surprise...

"I wasn't sure what you'd like..." Victor started, as they went in a relatively small restaurant. Yuuri looked around. "So I decided to go for a safe option. They have a bit of everything, really, but if you want a suggestion, they're particularly well known for their pasta. Oh, why don't we sit over there?"

It was magnificent how he managed to convey so much hesitation while, at the same time, smiling like nothing was wrong. Yuuri was quick to smile at him as he sat down.

"This is perfect. I was worried you'd pick somewhere too..."  
"Over the top?" Victor arched an eyebrow, and Yuuri laughed, shrugging.  
"You know, it wouldn't have surprised me."  
"But this did?"  
"Surprise me? Well, definitely," Yuuri assured him. "But in a good way."  
"Have you been here before?"  
"No, I haven't. I don't come around this part of town very often. It's nice here, though, I like the ambience."  
"It is very nice," he agreed.

A waiter came by, greeting Victor by name, and asking for their orders. After he left, however, Yuuri had picked more than his food. He'd picked his first question for the night.

"Victor," he started, before he could second-guess himself. "Is there a reason you wanted to see me tonight? Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you, but this was so sudden..."

Victor hesitated.

"I like being with you," he ended up saying, cautiously, and Yuuri waited. "My family was being... a bit much. I've told you before I have quite a few siblings, and they were picking on me, so I decided to go out for dinner. Who else but you would be the perfect date?"  
"Your family—wait, date? Is this a date?" Yuuri tried to play it cool. He really did. But it probably came out a little more hopeful than he had intended. Victor blushed.  
"I, ah, well... I mean... I was, um..." he didn't seem to know what to say, and Yuuri's heart sank. He forced a smile.  
"Joking, I get it," Yuuri was quick to finish. "I bet it came out naturally, after flirting with nearly the entire town."

This time, he wasn't sure if he'd meant it as a friendly jab, or as a reproach. Victor chuckled, uncomfortable.

"No, that's not it," he eventually said. "I would love to have you as my date, Yuuri."  
"You don't mean that, Victor. It was a slip of the tongue, I honestly..."  
"Of course I do," Victor scrunched up his nose cutely, as if slightly offended. "Also, I don't know who told you I flirt with the entire town, but they're wrong, alright? I don't... that's..."  
"Victor, it's fine. I get it, I do. Flirting is not a sin. I've seen you do it before, no one has told me anything."

That wasn't exactly a lie, really, Yuuri had seen him flirt more times than he could count. That didn't mean, though, that no one had said anything to Yuuri before. They had warned him, one day, Victor would flirt with him. They had warned him to run. Yet he couldn't move.

"Yes, but...!"  
"It's all good, Victor," he tried to reassure him one last time, confused, but the man only looked more flustered.  
"It's not like that," he repeated, hiding behind a napkin, voice muffled. "I don't flirt with _everyone_. And I _do_ like you a lot, Yuuri."  
"..." Yuuri waited, but nothing came after that. When Victor looked up from his napkin, Yuuri could tell he was being completely sincere. "Hang on," he heard himself tell him, in a serious voice. "I'm still processing that."  
"Yuuri!" Victor whined, but this time he was laughing. Yuuri tried to smile.  
"You like me."  
"Yes," Victor enthused.  
"For real."  
"Very real, yes."  
"Well, that's... unexpected. I... I thought..."  
"You thought?"  
"I mean. I mean, you've never said anything...?"

Victor blushed delicately.

"I know," he whispered. "I also didn't mean to say anything tonight, really. Your friendship means a lot to me, so I didn't want to... I know what people say about me," he forced out, stabbing a piece of his pasta a little more forcefully than he needed to. "I didn't want this to... I didn't want you to think... Oh god, I've messed up everything, haven't I?"

He looked like he was about to burst out crying, or have a panic attack. Yuuri sympathised on so many levels, and he rushed to reassure him.

"No! No, no, we're fine. We're fine, Victor. It's... um, it's strange to see you so flustered, that's all. I'm a little confused, but trust me, it's—it's definitely mutual."

It took Victor a moment too, to process what Yuuri had said. He looked up when he did.

"I still can't believe I managed to mess up a confession like _that_ ," he said, deadpan, and Yuuri couldn't help but laugh.  
"I've done worse in the past, trust me."  
"Can we start again, please?"  
"Must we? I'm pretty sure I'll lose my nerve and mess up. It'll be extra awkward."  
"Fiiiiiine..."  
"Besides, in any case, Victor?" Yuuri started, before he _did_ lose his nerve. Victor arched an eyebrow. "You might look very awkward right now, but you're definitely still good enough to eat."  
"... oh."  
"Um. Yeah."  
"Okay."  
"Alright."

#

Victor had brought up a book he'd read recently just after that, deflecting the awkwardness with the mere force of his will-power, and they had thankfully managed to have a decent dinner. It had returned, briefly, as they had exited the restaurant and entered Victor's car again, but at the quiet suggestion of 'my place is empty tonight' from Yuuri, they had soon forgotten about it entirely.

And thus, they had ended up barely making it to Yuuri's room before they'd pulled each other in for a heavy, _heavy_ make-out session.

Not that any of them were complaining. If anything, Victor was just as invested as Yuuri was. However, when they pulled away for a moment's respite, he did look conflicted. Yuuri frowned, caressing his face.

"Victor?"  
"I need to tell you something important before..." he said, like it pained him.  
"Huh?"  
"And you're probably going to hate it," he carried on. 

Yuuri wouldn't say he wasn't disappointed, but with a terrible feeling growing in his gut, he let go of Victor and pointed at the sofa. 

"Should we sit down, then?"  
"Sure."

Yuuri pulled his knees up, waiting, and Victor looked around, as if trying to find inspiration.

"I bite," he ended up saying, still looking like he couldn't find the right words. Yuuri raised his eyebrows.  
"That's fine," he murmured, and Victor chuckled, shaking his head.  
"No, I mean..."  
"As long as it's not super visible, Victor, you can bite me anytime."  
"No, Yuuri, you don't..."  
"Hey," he frowned, realizing all of a sudden. "If you're going to tell me you're a vampire, I need to know if you've been setting things up to laugh at me from back when we first met. Cause you've done a great job, I have to admit, but I don't particularly like being laughed at."

Victor definitely looked like Yuuri had just slapped him.

"I'm impressed," he ended up saying, but before Yuuri could feel hurt, he continued. "Not many people figure it out, I'll have you know."

And again, before Yuuri could ask if he was seriously expecting him to believe that, he opened his mouth to reveal a pair of fangs that started morphing right in front of Yuuri's eyes. He scrambled back on the sofa.

"You _have_ to be kidding me," he stammered out. "I thought you were..."  
"I wish I was joking," Victor said, teeth retracting once more. He pressed the tip of his tongue against them, as if checking they were in place.  
"But you _eat_! We just had dinner!"  
"I can eat, sure. It doesn't make me any less hungry. Or, should I say thirsty? I'm never sure about that."  
"Did you mean it?"

Yuuri wasn't sure why he was asking that, considering the answer was most likely about to break his heart, but he'd said it, and Victor looked almost adorably confused.

"Mean what?"  
"When you said you liked me, when you said..."  
" _Of course_ I meant that!" Victor tried to reach out, but seemed to think better of it. He raised his hands up very slowly. "Yuuri, I'm _not_ going to hurt you."  
"Oh yeah? Is that what you tell to everyone before you..."  
"I don't think you've seen the population dwindle recently," he reasoned. "I don't kill people I feed from, Yuuri. Many of them don't even notice. I simply didn't want to lie to you. You matter way too much for me to..."  
"Do they turn into...?"  
"No, it doesn't work like that. But Yuuri..."  
"No, stop that. Stop it. I... I need to know. You wanted me to know, so tell me!"  
"... Fine. What do you want to know?"  
"For how long have you been...?"  
"A couple of decades."  
"Why did you first talk to me, did you want to...?"  
"Well," Victor huffed, cheeks slightly pink. "Because you're hot, and one of the very few literature nerds in this town, and a night owl, apparently. Do you realize how little people I get to have conversations with?"  
"Oh."  
"I'm not a savage, you know. I don't go around hunting every human I see."  
"Can you drink animal blood?"  
"Yeah, I tried it, but it... it doesn't work," Victor shuddered, and shook his head. "The blood we drink becomes our blood. In a sense, it's like a transfusion but without an IV. Animal blood can be dangerous for us."  
"A transfusion?"  
"Those do work, actually, or so I hear from Yakov," Victor put a finger to his lips, distractedly. "But we can't really get them here, and it's not as effective as simply drinking it."  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Being hungry? No, it's... well, it can hurt, but you're just cold, and a little tired."  
"No, I meant—" Yuuri blushed, shaking his head. "Never mind."  
"I don't know," Victor answered immediately, smirking knowingly. "I've been told it's really good, but then again, I tend to bite people when they're about to come."  
"Victor!"  
"What?" he asked defensively. "Tastes great, adds adrenaline, makes everything better, and the blood pumps faster! Can you blame me! A lot of vampires do that!"  
"Wait, how do you...? Who...? Your family?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, my family are vampires too. You've met them once before, right?"  
"Only once, yes. So what, you guys are all...?"  
"Lilia and Yakov are mated, so they're a little different. They don't need fresh blood very often. But yeah, the rest of us just..."  
"Sleep around."  
"Not all of us. Yura is still rather young, so he finds it easier to use other methods. Not many kids his age to..."  
"I get it," Yuuri rushed to answer. Victor chuckled.  
"I'm sorry," he said after a moment of silence. "I shouldn't have said anything back at the restaurant. It makes things complicated for both of us, and..."

It took Yuuri just a fraction of a second to realize what he meant, and he hurriedly scrambled back closer to him. He hesitated, but after a second, he simply went for it. Victor whimpered when he kissed him again, fingers hooking on the hem of Yuuri's shirt to pull him closer.

"You said you're not going to hurt me. And you haven't even asked me, Victor. This isn't like you."  
"Yuuri, what...?"  
"Tell me, Victor. Am _I_ good enough to eat?"  
"F-fuck, Yuuri..."

For a moment, Yuuri feared he might have gone too far, but Victor simply kissed him again, arms circling his waist to pull him into his lap, all in a frenzy of desire and heat. 

And yet, now that he was aware of it, he couldn't help but notice how Victor's skin, although warmer than before, was still cold to the touch. Victor whined when Yuuri traced his neck with his fingertips, and Yuuri tried to pull away for a moment. Victor looked wrecked, and conflicted, and Yuuri had to know.

"Why did you ask me to have dinner with you today, Victor?"  
"Told you, my family was being pushy about... things."  
"Yeah?"  
"I... I shouldn't have. I know I shouldn't have, do you think I would...?"  
"I don't know, Victor. I don't. If you're hungry, but you don't want me, then why...?"  
"Wait, hold up. I _am_ hungry, and I _do_ want you, but I didn't call you because of..." Yuuri didn't know what Victor must have seen in his face, but he looked pained. "Yuuri, I'm... I care about you! I wanted to talk to you, take my mind off of..."  
"Eating?"  
"Well, yes!"  
"That's like saying, oh yeah, I'm going to take my mind off my diet by going to that new pastry shop."  
"I know, but..."  
"Why not go to someone you actually wanted to feed from?"  
"Because that's not what I needed. I just needed company, and I messed up, okay? I messed up. I do really like you, but I shouldn't have said anything. Look what happened. I never wanted you to think I'm..."  
"Well, you're hungry, right?"  
"Yes...?"  
"And you said you do want me, for whatever reason," he continued, and Victor rolled his eyes.  
"Have you seen yourself in a mirror, Yuuri? Of course I want you."  
"But not to..."  
"Look," Victor started, letting his head fall back on the sofa, something Yuuri had never thought would look so good. "I think there's a misunderstanding here. We need to stop talking about your blood, Yuuri, because you're... fuck, you're _right here_ , and I'm... I don't want to hurt you, okay?"  
"So you _do_ want me!"  
"I think that's what I've been saying from the beginning."  
"Well, you keep saying you won't hurt me. Which, honestly, doesn't make sense. The first thing I told you about this is that you can bite me anytime, as long as it's not visible."  
"Yuuri, _stop_ ," Victor pleaded.  
"Why? You said it won't turn me into a vampire! And you're hungry, and you want it, and I don't mind!"

There was a long silence, in which Victor didn't react. Yuuri waited, breath caught in his throat, but when Victor next spoke, he still wasn't ready to hear it. The sheer amount of need seeping into every syllable was palpable. It made Yuuri squirm.

"I don't know if I'll be able to stop if we start," he whispered, his voice rough. "Not drinking, I'm not like vampires in the movies, I can actually control that, at least enough that I won’t… I mean... I mean, this," he finished, trailing a hand under Yuuri's t-shirt, up his back. Every hair on Yuuri's skin stood on end, and he shivered. "You have no idea for how long I've wanted... If you asked me to stop I'd try, but if I don't, promise you'll push me away... Yuuri, I..."

Yuuri couldn't reply, so instead he kissed Victor again, and very pointedly dragged his hips against his. It wasn't going to get any more direct nor coherent from here. 

Victor didn't hesitate after that, either.

It took them a few more seconds of mindless kissing to stand up from the couch. Yuuri pulled on Victor's hand towards the bedroom, only turning around to push him against the door, closing it and pinning him against it in the same move. Victor hooked a leg around him, hands pulling on his t-shirt to take it off. When Yuuri moved away to shrug it off completely, he also took off the first few buttons on Victor's shirt. 

"How do you want this?" Victor asked, and Yuuri took the chance to finish with the buttons while he thought.  
"I didn't prepare for this today," he admitted, somewhat shakily. "So unless you did... Just our hands?"  
"Of course," Victor conceded, and Yuuri was glad to know he didn't mind.  
"Lube's on the... next to the bed," he mused, but he wasn't really thinking about it anymore.

He wasn't thinking of anything, really, because Victor had chosen that time to take off Yuuri's pants, and was now pushing him back until he was sitting on the bed. He sank to his knees, pulling Yuuri’s clothes off along with the shoes, and socks, and he felt extremely naked, even with his underwear still on. 

Victor took his time kissing and licking around his legs, behind his knees, and between his thighs. He was very pointedly ignoring Yuuri's cock, already hard against the cotton of his briefs, but Yuuri couldn't complain. Every brush of teeth against his skin sent a jolt of desire through him, even if he knew Victor liked to wait until the end.

After a few moments, Victor finally kissed him again, and Yuuri quickly grabbed at his trouser tabs, undoing his belt with shaky but quick fingers. Victor didn't waste time helping him, and soon Yuuri found himself inching his fingertips under the hem of Victor's underwear. Victor moaned low, next to his ear.

"Yes?" Yuuri asked, and Victor shivered.  
"Yes. Yes, Yuuri, I..."  
"You too, then?" Yuuri added, grabbing one of Victor’s hands and bringing it to his own underwear.  
"Yes," Victor exhaled, and it sounded both like a plea and like a sigh of relief.

The first thing that crossed Yuuri's head was that Victor felt cold to the touch. The second, was that his hand was definitely softer than Yuuri's own. The third was that he wasn't going to last, _especially_ if Victor kept making noises like the one he'd made just then.

Yuuri found the lube somehow, dropping some other object from the table drawer in his hurry to get to it, and Victor divested them both of the underwear in the meantime, rolling to the side to push away his own, and Yuuri couldn't help himself.

"Like what you see?" Victor joked, and while Yuuri blushed, he arched an eyebrow.

Yuuri had never been good at comebacks, but he guessed he could respond with actions instead. Dribbling some lube into his hand, he guided Victor's cock towards him to take him in his mouth, slowly, keeping eye contact. When Victor nodded minutely, Yuuri wrapped his lips around him and winked.

Victor groaned immediately, letting his head fall back and threading fingers in Yuuri's hair, pushing it out of the way.

"Yuuri...!"

If Yuuri had any say on that, this would be the only way Victor was allowed to say his name from now on. 

Victor didn't let him take as much time as he would have wanted to, but Yuuri complied when he was tugged upwards, lips smashing against his as soon as they could. Victor's lubed hand was immediately on him, and Yuuri hips snapped forward of their own accord, making him close his eyes against the rush of pleasure that filled him at the touch.

They kissed for a while, trying to take a slow pace and faltering every couple of thrusts into each other's hands. Finally, Victor pushed them both into one of his hands, and Yuuri helped. The feeling was magnificent, and it was just then that they both realized this wouldn't last. 

"Can we...?" Yuuri started, just as Victor kissed him again. When he stopped, he tried again. "Will we... again...?"  
"As many times as you want," Victor groaned, hips stuttering as he spoke. "Oh, god, as many times as you want."  
"Good... ngh, Victor, I'm... won't last..." 

Yuuri's voice was so husky it was almost embarrassing. He wasn't sure if it was simply the fact that he'd wanted this for so long, though, or the idea that Victor could bite him any time, that made this so overwhelming. 

"Victor, you..."  
"Hmm, close..."  
"Are you...?" Yuuri's glasses were slightly askew, but when he bit on Victor's lower lip to finish his sentence, he could feel Victor's cock jump in their joined hands, and the man whimpered.  
"Yuuri, I... Can I...?"  
"Yes," Yuuri enthused, speeding up his hand, bringing them both to the edge. "Yes, Victor, yes... yes...!"

He didn't get to see the teeth move this time, but he could feel them, pointy and sharp against his neck, and when Victor lowered his head towards him, he could feel his orgasm peaking. He was so close...!

The fangs pierced the skin on his shoulder at the same time that Victor's hand squeezed slightly, bringing Yuuri over the edge. The pain was intense, but brief, because the next second Yuuri was coming harder than he'd ever come, and for longer than he ever thought possible. The rush was immediate, and he could almost hear his own blood pound in his chest, in his throat, and pool into Victor's mouth. When he sucked, an aftershock ran through Yuuri's body, so intense it almost felt like coming all over again.

He couldn't fathom for how long they'd been in the same position by the time Victor pulled away, tongue licking at the pierced skin. The faint smell of blood faded away soon, and when Yuuri tried to touch his shoulder, he didn't find any blood there either. He looked at Victor, who licked his lips, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm not a messy eater," he explained, and Yuuri could immediately see the difference from how he'd looked before. 

Where he'd colored softly before, he was now fully blushing; cheeks, and neck, and chest, bright with a rosy tint. His lips were bruised from kissing, bright red instead of a fading dark color. His eyes were bright.

Yuuri closed his eyes, a smile creeping up his lips.

"Yuuri?" Victor asked immediately, anxiety biting at his words.  
"Here," he answered, opening an eye. "Just tired. This was... an experience, that's for sure."  
"Good?"  
"Do you really have to ask?" he chuckled, looking under the rim of his glasses. He could barely make out the mess between their bodies, and he let his head fall back with a groan. "Can you get the tissues? They're somewhere in the nightstand."  
"Hmm? Ah, here." 

They were in the floor. So that's what he'd knocked down before. 

The moment Victor's warmth left him, Yuuri couldn't help but shiver. He grazed at his neck again with his clean hand.

"Stings a little," he said out loud, tentatively. "But it doesn't really hurt a lot. Isn't it supposed to bleed or something?"  
"No. I'd be doing a terrible job if I left you bleeding, don't worry about that. The skin will heal in a couple of hours. You won't have anything by morning. I promised I wouldn't leave marks, didn't I?" 

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh. 

They helped each other, eventually going to the bathroom to get fully cleaned up, in relative silence. It was when they returned to the bed to pick up their discarded clothes that Yuuri realized.

"Are you... full?" he asked, wincing at the awkwardness in his voice. Victor pinked beautifully, shrugging.  
"I'm good."  
"You don't sound super convinced," Yuuri objected. He touched his neck again; he had a feeling he'd be doing that a lot. "How much...?"  
"Remember the part where I don't kill people I feed from? Let's keep you alive," Victor enthused before Yuuri could even finish the sentence. He looked a little panicked. "I'm good, I promise. I'll eat more some other time."  
"About that..." 

Yuuri finished folding his clothes, and pulled his pajamas from under his pillow. He put on new underwear, biting his lip undecidedly.

"Yes?" Victor asked. When Yuuri looked at him again, he couldn't help but blush.  
"Oh, sorry. Let me get you a... wait, are you staying over? I... I'd like it if you stayed, but..."  
"Then I will," he assured him. Yuuri smiled.  
"I'll get you something to wear, hang on." 

As soon as they were both cuddled up under the blankets, however, Victor asked again.

"What were you going to say before?"  
"Hm?"  
"About me eating," he clarified. Yuuri wrinkled his nose.  
"I was going to ask you..." he looked for words, but he didn't find them. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into Victor's shoulder. "You said you like me, right?"  
"I do," he reaffirmed. Yuuri's heart kicked.  
"Well... what does that mean for us?"  
"Of course," Victor clicked his tongue. "I'm not doing this right today, am I? I have to admit I don't actually do this very often."  
"Really?"  
"I have to eat, Yuuri, but I assure you I don't go around telling people how much they mean to me all the time," he laughed. "I sleep around, I won't lie, but I don't intentionally break hearts. Or at least, I try not to."  
"You are kind of known as a heart-breaker," Yuuri mused, laughing at Victor's offended face. "Well, then, um... Are we...?"  
"Would you go out with me?" Victor asked softly, smiling. Yuuri nodded immediately. "You know what I am, Yuuri. I won't ask you to stay by my side forever. Vampires don't grow older..."  
"What about eating? I... how often do you...?"  
"I try to put it off," Victor admitted. "I don't particularly like to go around hurting people for no reason."  
"I feel fine, I must tell you. Tired, but fine."  
"Yes, but..."  
"Did you go easy on me, Victor?" Yuuri joked. Victor chuckled, hiding his face against Yuuri's shoulder.  
"No. Well, maybe," he mumbled against him. "I was in control, but still, had to force myself to stop, okay? I... It's been a while. It wasn't easy, by any stretch of the imagination."  
"Victor..."  
"It's different with other people. I don't... _care_ as much."  
"I see."  
"It can be... debilitating. If I took too much, or more than once..."  
"So will you still feed from other people?"  
"Huh? No, I'm... not while I'm with you, I imagine," he looked up a little to meet Yuuri's eye. "I don't know what you're thoughts are, but I wouldn't... find it fair."

Yuuri stared at him.

"My thoughts? Victor, this is about your... 'food'," he drew the air quotes with his fingers, arching an eyebrow. "It's not the same."  
"I'll be the first to admit I haven't had a relationship in forever, Yuuri, but isn't exclusivity a normal part of the deal? Or am I being old-fashioned?" he asked, somewhat cheekily. Yuuri chuckled.  
"I suppose it's up to the couple? I mean, I can already tell you I won't be sleeping with anyone else. But if you need to eat from more than one person to survive, it would be rather selfish of me to..."  
"Oh, I see where you're coming from," Victor turned around to look at the ceiling. "No, it's not like that. I'm not completely full because it's been... coming up to three weeks, since I last ate. If I could eat, say, once a week, or even once every two weeks, I'd be completely fine. I simply didn't want to take too much too quick, that's all."  
"Ohh..." Yuuri processed the information for a second, and nodded. "I see. That's fine then."  
"Good thing you're not a professional athlete, too," Victor continued, thoughtfully. "That could get messy, what with health check ups, and people taking EPO and..."  
"Oh, because... oh."  
"Yeah, that would be strange."  
"Victor?"  
"Yes?"  
"If biting people doesn't turn them into vampires... What does?"

Victor didn't answer for a little while, and Yuuri started to fear he'd said the wrong thing, when he sighed, and turned under the sheets to face him.

"Why?"  
"Curious," he answered honestly. "I'm not thinking of asking you to turn me into a vampire, don't worry. Everything is still very new, I'm just trying to... wrap my head around it."  
"I see."  
"Earlier, when you said we should meet for dinner, I had been thinking of ways to ask if you were a vampire," Yuuri confessed, and Victor startled. "Or at least, ways to ask without reenacting _Twilight_. I guess you can see my problem, right? It’s a ridiculous question to ask. Yes, hello, are you a vampire by any chance?"  
" _Twilight_ is ostensibly the funniest thing I've read in years," Victor laughed, snorting inelegantly, and Yuuri couldn't help but laugh along. "The drama is well played, I'll give her that."  
"They _sparkle_!"  
"I don't sparkle, I'm afraid to disappoint," he mocked, and Yuuri rolled his eyes.  
"Well, the thing is, even saying the word out loud is weird. How often did you talk about vampires before becoming one?"  
"You have a point there," Victor conceded.  
"Will you tell me?"  
"Maybe some other day," he answered, apologetic. "It's not pretty, Yuuri, and..."  
"You said the same thing before telling me what you are, and before I told you I wanted you to feed from me," Yuuri reasoned. Victor winced, and traced his neck with a fingertip.  
"Turning is a choice," he started. "It's a choice you have to make. It can't happen if you're not consciously thinking about it, which is yet another reason why biting during orgasm is... it's like putting a vampire condom," he snorted, and Yuuri nearly choked on his own spit.  
" _Victor!_ "  
"It's a good analogy! Anyway," he continued, fighting back giggles. "Oh, man, Mila is going to love that one... Anyway, yes. It has to be offered to you, and you have to accept it. The reason it's a conscious choice is because you have to... well, drink from the vampire in question."  
"Their blood?"  
"Yes."  
"Without having special pointy teeth?" Yuuri asked, and Victor arched an eyebrow.  
"It has to be offered to you."  
"So, say you offered. How in the world would I...?"  
"I'd bite or cut myself, or you could do it. It would be really messy, but human teeth are sharper than you're giving them credit for."  
"What happens if a human is weirdly obsessed and bites you without your consent?"  
"Hasn't happened so far, that I know of," Victor laughed, and Yuuri wondered why it was so funny. Then he kept talking. "You forget that not many people know who's a vampire, or how this all works, without us knowing. Many people don't believe we exist! And we wouldn't tell someone we don't trust."  
"Of course," he mused, blushing slightly at the thought of being trustworthy enough for this.  
"Don't think too much about it, Yuuri. Being a vampire has perks, like not dying, until you get so old that you are essentially bored with life. Some vampires have been known to walk under the sun just to get their lives over with."

Yuuri shivered under Victor's gaze. He suddenly looked extremely jaded, but it was over in a flash, leaving him with a strange feeling of emptiness. He blinked a few times, confused.

"I... that's... Yeah, well, I don't think I want to become a vampire. Not now, anyway. Give it time... has anyone ever asked you to transform them?" he asked, trying to redirect the conversation a bit. Victor shook his head.  
"Multiple times, but I've never offered to anyone. It would have to be a very tough situation for me to do that. Did you actually read _Twilight_ , by chance?" he asked all of a sudden. Yuuri frowned.  
"Yeah. Don't remember much, though..."  
"Remember Carlisle, the vampire dad? How he turned his family to save them from death? Yakov is a little like that. He and Lilia. It’s an uncomfortable parallel we have to bear with, my siblings and I," he added, jokingly. Yuuri chuckled.  
"So… did you… die?"  
"Not quite, no. I would have, if they hadn't come along, I suppose."  
"... I'm sorry, Victor."  
"It's been a long time. It's fine."  
"Still."  
"One day I'll tell you more about it," Victor promised, but his words carried an air of finality to them. "For now, though, I think some sleep is in order. It's almost two in the morning, and you just lost a significant amount of blood that you need to make again."  
"So you can eat more," Yuuri reasoned, but Victor laughed.  
"Let's start with 'so you can function properly', and then we'll see."  
"How much did you...?"  
"I didn't bring my measuring glass with me, sorry," he replied, sarcastic, but then shrugged. "Not much. Half a liter, tops, I promise. It's still quite a lot, and all of a sudden, though. I'm surprised you're not dizzy."  
"I don't get dizzy from blood extractions," Yuuri mused. "But I _am_ tired. I don't know if it's just that though. It is late, and I also just came really hard," he admitted quietly, hiding his blush against the pillow. Victor's fingers twitched against the skin of his neck, curling into his jaw to pull him in for a kiss.  
"It was _amazing_ , wasn't it? I haven't felt like that with anyone in forever, really," he confessed as well, and Yuuri felt a smile overtake his features.  
"Really?"  
"Promise," he whispered. Yuuri kissed him again.  
"I'm glad..."  
"Sleep, Yuuri. You need to get some rest for now."  
"Will you be here when I wake up?"  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Well," he started, trying to force his eyes open again, but with little luck. "Cause I tend to sleep in. And. Sun, and stuff."  
"Ahh," Victor said, contemplative. "Not likely, then, no. I'll wake you up before I leave, alright?"  
"Hmm..."  
"Don't worry about it tonight, Yuuri. We have time."  
"Alright," he agreed, feeling more and more tired as he noticed Victor cuddling him closer. The warmth from his body next to his made him all the more sleepy.

He didn't quite notice when he fell asleep. When he woke up next, however, it was to a single kiss being pressed against his lips and a flurry of movement. The next time he opened his eyes, hours later, it was almost ten in the morning, and the only thing left of Victor was a handwritten note in a small piece of paper, letting him know when he'd gone away, and reminding him of what had happened, just in case.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile. Whatever their future brought them, he knew for a fact he would treasure this note. This little proof of what they had had, proof of what he knew.

Proof of last night, and proof of what, in any other occasion, Yuuri would have definitely cast aside as a dream.

Proof of their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile.
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


	2. Day 2: Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If this thing doesn't kill me, I think Professor Feltsman might."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during the Harry Potter AU I created on my fic [Domestic Victuuri Week 2018 (Hogwarts AU version!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317534/chapters/30479523) but it can be read a stand alone!  
> Enjoy~!

****

# Day 2 - October 29: Witches

****

"If this thing doesn't kill me, I think Professor Feltsman might," Yuuri complained, and then heard someone chuckle near him.

Victor, who was sitting at the nearest table, flicked his wand distractedly, sending a soft cleaning spell towards Yuuri's robes, and he smiled. As Yuuri looked at him, he could see him pouring over his own homework, some essay or another. Yuuri himself was elbows deep in his potion making, though thanks to Victor, his elbows were now clean again. He stirred his potion carefully, cast a spell for a timer, and walked closer to the tables, where Victor and a few other students were sitting. No one payed them any mind, as the study room was rather crowded, and many people were already talking with each other.

"Hey, there," Yuuri greeted. Victor looked up, and pulled him close for a brief kiss. Yuuri blushed, but complied.  
"Hey there, yourself," he murmured, and booped Yuuri's nose before pointing behind him to his cauldron. "What's that?"  
"I'm attempting to brew a potion to get extra credit on Potions, but I think I did something wrong, and I don't know if I fixed it," he explained, sitting on the edge of the table. "You?"  
"Just finishing an essay for Transfiguration. What potion are you making? I thought extra credit potions were really difficult to brew," Victor said, looking impressed. Yuuri winced, stammering through his response.  
"I thought I'd try amortentia, since it's easy to see if I got it right without trying it."  
"Ohhh, Yuuri," Victor teased, wiggling his eyebrows. "Are you trying to get a cute girl to fall for you?"  
"Don't be ridiculous," he chided, unable to stop a chuckle. "You know I wouldn't do that."  
"I could try the potion for you, you know," he mused. "Since I'm already in love with you, I don't think it would make much of a difference."  
"Victor!"  
"What?" he asked, defensively, but with a knowing grin. Victor often said embarrassing things like that only to fluster Yuuri.  
"Don't be ridiculous, this is the first time I make this potion! Who knows if I got this right, or...!"  
"Alright, alright, calm down," Victor pouted. "Amortentia has a characteristic smell that changes for each person, right? We'll know soon enough if you'd brewed it properly, I suppose."  
"That's... sensible," Yuuri approved. "That seems safe enough."  
"And it won't take long. Look, the vapors are already starting to look like spirals."  
"Yeah. I need to let that simmer for a little longer though."  
"We'll wait."

It wasn't long, however, until Victor spoke again. He had finished cleaning his quill, meticulously running the tip of his wand over the nib with a cleaning spell, when he said:

"What do you think it will smell like, to you?"

It was a small question, but his voice was soft, and slightly shy, and Yuuri knew him enough to know he meant it. He shrugged.

"I've read it can be a few different smells, so I can't be too sure. Probably katsudon," he smiled. "Or maybe something like home. Most likely, though," he added, because he enjoyed testing Victor's patience, but he wasn't cruel. "Most likely it will smell like you."  
"Yuuri," Victor whined softly, blushing intensely and hiding his face behind both hands. He was smiling.  
"I guess we'll know for sure in a few minutes."  
"I think it will smell of you, too, for me," he murmured. Yuuri smiled.  
"I won't be offended if it doesn't, Victor," he warned him as he stood up from the edge of the table. "Besides, who knows if I got it right on the first try..."  
"I'm sure it will, and I'm sure it'll be just perfect," Victor argued, with a smile, and hurriedly stuffed all of his things into his bag, standing up from the table and nearly stepping on the hem of his own robes.

The scent coming out of the cauldron was indeed enticing, and it had already made a few students turn around to look. Yuuri looked over the instructions, removing the wooden spoon he'd been using and stirring instead with his wand. After a couple of seconds, the scent intensified, and when Yuuri turned around, he was blushing, bright-eyed and almost teary. He leaned into Victor with a sigh of relief, and hugged him tightly.

"It's most definitely you," he breathed, quietly, next to Victor's ear. He pressed a kiss, making him shudder, and inhaled softly. "Absolutely you..."  
"Yuuri..."  
"It's also katsudon," he continued, amused, before pressing another kiss on the hollow of Victor's throat. "And the rink, and also like the onsen. You've never been to the onsen," he added, absentmindedly, while Victor struggled to keep his composure under the tender kisses being placed along his jaw. "We'll have to rectify that."  
"Sure," he offered. Yuuri, thankfully, soon stepped away. He was still blushing, but he irradiated confidence.  
"Your turn. What do you smell, Victor?" 

Victor looked around him, taking yet another step towards the bubbling cauldron. He was hyper aware of everyone staring at them now, after Yuuri had hugged him so suddenly, and he was feeling slightly nervous about it. He peered over the fumes, and sniffed quickly.

It was only a hint, and he furrowed his brow as it went away. This time he didn't hesitate to inhale deeply, chasing the feeling that had escaped him. As it came back, he couldn't help but smile. Relaxed, he took yet another breath.

"It smells like a fireplace," he started, almost startled with the sound of his own voice. "Like cuddling with you and Makkachin next to a fireplace. And like black tea, but not British tea, the one back home."  
"Yeah?" Yuuri said, but he wasn't really asking. His fingers trailed down Victor's arm, eventually curling around his wrist. Victor looked at him.  
"I have a good feeling about this potion, Yuuri. Something tells me you're getting the best grade in Potions of your House. Hell, probably even of the entire year," he said, sincerely, and Yuuri blushed at the praise.  
"I... that would be good."  
"Should I try it?" Victor wondered out loud, and Yuuri's fingers tightened around his wrist.  
"No," he said categorically. "It might be good, sure, but I don't want... I would feel..."  
"I think I know what you mean. But what are you gonna do with it, then? Sell it?"  
"Who would buy this off a student?"  
"First years probably would," Victor offered, and Yuuri snorted.  
"There's my house traits rubbing off on you. Here's the catch, though. I wouldn't do that to them, because first years tattle. If I wanted to sell them, I'd go to older students, who would be too embarrassed to even admit they bought it to begin with."  
"Ohh, wicked," Victor raised his eyebrows. "Should I be on my guard about what people give me?"  
"We'll see," Yuuri decided, focused on bottling the potion. 

He set aside a smaller sample for the teacher, and managed to pour the rest on a bigger bottle. He cleaned the cauldron quickly and effectively, and picked up his books. Then, he turned around to look at Victor, a smile playing on his lips.

"Do you want to come see Professor Feltsman with me? I want to see his face when he smells this," Yuuri said, and Victor's eyebrows rose again.  
"Damn, I didn't think of that part. Of course I'm coming with!"  
"I wonder if I should trick Professor Baranovskaya to come with me as well..."  
"Yuuri! Professor Feltsman will actually lower your grade if you pull that prank on him."  
"Yeah, you're probably right... Oh well, too bad."

They picked up all their things, and walked out of the study hall. As they did, though, Yuuri took Victor's hand, and he knew they had both realized how people were now looking at them.

It wasn't the strangest thing, a couple from Gryffindor and Slytherin, but it wasn't common. An unlikely match, some would say. Yet there they were, linked hands and matching stroll towards the Potion's Master's chambers, and hearts full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile.
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


	3. Day 3: Fall Festivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Precisely because Yuuri knew Minako so well, however, he was sure she would have hidden problematic creatures in the maze, in an attempt both to spook out the children and to help them put their skills to practice. Not for anything was she the DADA Professor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also set during the Harry Potter AU I created on my fic [Domestic Victuuri Week 2018 (Hogwarts AU version!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317534/chapters/30479523) but it can be read a stand alone!  
> Enjoy~!

#  **Day 3 - October 30: Fall Festivals**

The corn maze was... strange. 

It didn't look bad, not really, it just looked out of place. Yuuri wasn't familiar with this tradition, and to be fair, no one really seemed to be. A student had suggested it as a fall-themed activity, but...

They had convinced the teachers to help them grow the corn next to the lake, and sure enough, here they were, looking at a thick wall of... well, corn. They had even asked Professor Minako for help to set up spooky traps, and Yuuri wasn't sure if that was going to be a success or not. He had heard rumors of boggarts being hidden in the darker corners of the maze, and, well... First years would probably struggle, let's leave it at that.

Victor, on the other hand, seemed extremely enthusiastic about it. It was romantic, he had said, they would _totally_ have to go when it opened. Yuuri had immediately started to prepare himself.

And there they were. The maze had opened a couple of days before, but they had been both busy with homework and quidditch practice. From the air, the people working at the maze looked very tiny, and sadly, Yuuri hadn't managed to memorize the layouts. Victor had been almost offended when Yuuri asked if he had, arguing that it wouldn't be any fun at all that way.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Yuuri asked before they did go in. Victor snorted.  
"Of _course_ I want to go! Come on, it'll be fun!"  
"Alright..." 

Yuuri wasn't particularly against it, not really, but he knew Minako-sensei better than anyone in the castle. She'd started teaching at Hogwarts before Yuuri was even born, and he'd grown up hearing stories about the students, the teachers, the grounds... He had practically known the place since he was a child, since Minako always brought back pictures for him to see during the summer. When he'd been old enough, she had taught him how to fly on a broom, and she'd pretty much supervised his use of magic after he started showing signs of it. His parents, both muggles, had always been thankful to have her around, and both Yuuri and Mari adored her. She had been the one to read them wizarding fairy tales, and to teach them wizarding customs in England. She had cried proud tears when both Mari and Yuuri received their letters to Hogwarts, and had taken the entire family on a trip through Diagonalley to fetch their school supplies.

Precisely because Yuuri knew her so well, however, he was sure she would have hidden problematic creatures in the maze, in an attempt both to spook out the children and to help them put their skills to practice. Not for anything was she the DADA Professor...

Victor took his hand as they went in, and Yuuri couldn't help but smile. They were definitely bound to encounter a spooky surprise, but that didn't mean that they couldn't enjoy it in the meantime. With his other hand, Yuuri made sure he could reach his wand at any time.

The first few meters were deceptively empty, but soon enough, Victor started to notice something strange.

"Do you hear anything?" he asked, quite suddenly. Yuuri raised an eyebrow.  
"Not yet, no. Why, do you?"  
"No, that's the thing... Shouldn't we be bumping into everyone else, and hearing their voices?"  
"Ah, I think there's a _muffliato_ on everyone who enters, or every group. We won't hear anyone and they won't hear us."  
"Ohh. Did Minako tell you anything?" Victor asked, sounding somewhat accusatory.  
"No, but I heard a student suggest it to her while they planned. I didn't try to eavesdrop but they were right there," Yuuri shrugged.  
"Right... Well, is there also a repellent charm? Why is this so... empty?"  
"Because most people either already came here, or got scared by other people's stories," Yuuri laughed. "You really haven't been paying attention to the rumors, have you? This is a haunted corn maze, Victor, as in, they've put here every single scary creature they could find."  
"Wait, what?"

It was almost funny to see Victor so confused. Almost. Yuuri did feel kind of bad, though. He squeezed his hand softly.

"We'll be fine. They're allowing third years in here alone, so it can't be too scary, can it?"  
"What about the first and second years?" Victor asked as they walked ahead. Yuuri shrugged.  
"I believe they can come in as long as they're accompanied by an older student. If you like it so much, you can volunteer to show some kids in here. Maybe after a while you'll learn the maze pattern," Yuuri joked. Victor chuckled at the thought.  
"That would take all the fun out of it, though."  
"Right..."

They walked without being interrupted for about three more minutes, before they heard steps, and giggles, and they looked at each other.

"What was that?"  
"Probably Cornish pixies. I've heard those voices before," Yuuri shuddered. "My ears still hurt from that class."  
"I remember, it was a mess," Victor grimaced. "Did you guys manage to get them under control? Even with help from Professor Okukawa, we still had a tough time."  
"We managed, but damn the little things are strong... I nearly ended up on the ceiling."  
"So did Georgi, to be honest."  
"Let's take a different path?"  
"Yes, let's."

They successfully avoided the pixies, but the maze was artfully created so that they had to swim through grindylows, and battle a gnome plague, and if you weren't careful, some branches of the Whomping Willow might reach into the far east corner and try to beat you, a sound not even the _muffliatos_ were able to cancel. A Sphinx, and a blast-ended screwt were there, and Victor swore he'd seen a boggart. They ran away from that one as quickly as they could, bumping instead into an erkling. By the time they managed to get out, they were both dirty, and disheveled, but Yuuri hadn't failed to notice that Victor had keep taking his hand right after every encounter with a magical creature. He smiled tiredly at Yuuri, but he could see right through it.

"This was an experience," Victor said, off-handedly. Yuuri scoffed.  
"Or camp training for _war_ ," he added, sarcastically. Victor chuckled, and didn't bother denying it.  
"Well," he said, shaking his head. "We didn't see all the creatures, I'm sure, but what we did have to get past was pretty ok. I would have hated to be the poor chap stuck with avoiding the Whomping Willow in the middle of a small corridor like the ones in the maze."  
"It could have been much worse," Yuuri admitted. "At least we didn't have to deal with the pixies. I'll take the gnomes any day of the week instead."  
"Oh, yeah."

They waved goodbye to the students organizing and supervising the maze, and started to walk back towards the castle. Victor intertwined their fingers, but didn't quite meet Yuuri's eyes.

"Well, did this fulfill your expectations, then?" Yuuri asked, as Victor didn't seem about to speak. He shrugged.  
"It was definitely spooky," he assessed. Yuuri tugged on his fingers.  
"I guess not, then."  
"Well," he started, and then pouted, and looked away. "It was a cool idea! I like surprises, and this was definitely a cool surprise," he insisted.  
"But not what you were expecting," completed Yuuri. Victor shrugged again.  
"Not really. I know you said it was supposed to be a fall activity made for Halloween, but I didn't think..."  
"I thought you would have gotten a hint when I told you that Minako-sensei was in on the project," Yuuri laughed, a little breathless from the walk back. They stepped into the castle, blending right in with the crowd of students walking around the corridors, enjoying the last few hours of sunlight before dinner was served.  
"I probably should have," Victor agreed.

He didn't sound miserable, but he sounded pretty bummed out. Yuuri smiled softly.

"Maybe they'll make another maze for Valentine's day, and it'll be as romantic as you would have wanted this to be," he tried to cheer him up. Victor's cheeks blushed immediately.  
"I liked this maze!" he insisted again, tucking hair behind his ear with his free hand. "I really did. I think they did a great job, and they paid a lot of attention to detail, like with the _muffliato_..."  
"I know, Victor, but you were looking for something different. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I thought you would have figured it out, and you said you didn't want to know any details beforehand..."

Victor shrugged again.

"I'll be fine," he settled for. "I'm a little disappointed, but it is in no way, shape or form their fault. Neither is yours. I kept myself in the dark pretty purposefully, I would say."  
"Why don't we go see if the prefect's bathroom is free?" Yuuri suggested, arching an eyebrow. "We still have some time before dinner, and most people are outside enjoying the fallen leaves and the sunlight. We could still have some time for ourselves, even if it's not in the maze, yes?"  
"Alright," Victor answered, cheeks red again, but for a completely different reason. Yuuri smiled to himself.  
"Let's go. I'm sure there's a scented salt you haven't tried yet."

Romantic corn maze or not, Yuuri thought to himself as they walked, he wasn't about to let an opportunity to spend time with Victor escape between his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile.
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


	4. Day 4: Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well?" Victor asked before Yuuri could say anything. "How do I look?"  
> "Good enough to eat," Yuuri suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, sorry about that ^^;;

#  **Day 4 - October 31: Halloween**

"Isn't this a little obnoxious?" asked Yuuri, adjusting his tie, and eyeing the rest of the items still on the bed.  
"It'll be fine," Victor answered from the bathroom, and he sounded amused. "It'll just be a couple of hours. We'll go there, make a joke or two, take some pictures... People like that kind of stuff, and it's a good way to help."  
"I like Halloween as much as anyone else," Yuuri defended himself, picking the suit jacket and putting it on, careful of his slicked back hair. "I just don't... know that this is a good idea, that's all. I'm not exactly photogenic. You would do just fine without me."  
"I would," Victor conceded, smoothly walking back into the room, eyebrows arched. "But I don't want to. It wouldn't be nearly as fun, and also, we agreed to all do it this year, not just medalists. Category that, I must add, now also includes you. As the gold medallist, no less! Don't be such a bad sport, Yuuri, it's for a good cause!"  
"I'm not getting out of this, am I," Yuuri grimaced, picking up a black cape, the last item of his Halloween costume.

It was silky, but it was also warmer than it looked. The outside was black to match his formal suit and eye makeup, but the inside was red to match his lipstick. Nervously, Yuuri fiddled with the fastenings, until Victor took it away from him. He placed it swiftly over his own shoulders, and it made Yuuri smile.

"Well?" Victor asked before Yuuri could say anything. "How do I look?"  
"Good enough to eat," Yuuri suggested, mimicking a snarl, and showing his teeth. Victor cackled.  
"No, really," he insisted moments after. Yuuri indulgently looked at his costume.

While Yuuri had chosen to go as a vampire for the simplicity of the costume itself, Victor had gone all out, as usual, to dress as Marilyn Monroe. The dress itself wrapped around Victor's body in a way that should be illegal, but the fact that his hair was long enough to curl it into place was the part that Yuuri loved the most. The stylish makeup accentuated Victor's sultry gaze, and his lips matched Yuuri's, although they were a few shades lighter. Victor walked around, clicking his heels with every step. 

"You look great, Victor. Your hair looks amazing, and so does your eyeliner," Yuuri praised, feeling his cheeks go red. Victor smiled, a little smug.  
"There were a lot of youtube videos involved," he admitted. "But I like how it turned out! This, however," he added, taking off the cape and extending it between them so he could help Yuuri put it on. "This will look better on you."  
"It would hide the rest of your costume," Yuuri agreed, eyes lingering on Victor’s naked back.  
"I would. Now, are we ready?"  
"I guess we are, yes," Yuuri looked around himself, patting his pockets for keys and wallet.  
"Then let's go!"

Victor was definitely more enthusiastic than him. But, Yuuri thought to himself as they walked out of their home, he couldn't deny it was a good idea, and a good cause. As they passed by the mirror in their entrance hall, he couldn't help but smile to himself. A Halloween picture calendar with the skaters from the GPF, huh? Maybe something fun could still come out of this...

As the thought occurred to him, though, he silently vowed to stay clear off any alcoholic drinks. There were certain kinds of fun that didn't belong to a photoshoot for a charity calendar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile.
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


	5. Day 5: Haunted house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the things, Otabek hadn't expected this afternoon to be so... so cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Yurabek! I barely ever write them, but they're so cute <3

#  **Day 5 - November 1: Haunted house**

Of all the things, Otabek hadn't expected this afternoon to be so... so cute. It was confusing, and it made him feel _things_ , and he really didn't like the so-called butterflies in his stomach.

And the worst part of it all, he mused to himself as he tried and failed to fall asleep, is that he couldn't even talk about it with Yura, because the absolute idiot was the cause of it all. 

Or was Otabek the idiot? Maybe Victor had been right when he'd called them both idiots. Or maybe Katsuki had been right and they just needed time to figure out their own feelings. Or maybe they were both right...?

Or maybe Otabek needed to stop looking at those two for advice, because, really, pining after someone and asking _literally_ the most perfect couple on Earth for advice wasn't very wise. They would make even the _second_ best couple on earth jealous of their beautiful and perfect relationship.

Otabek knew logically that they had to have argued at least once before, and that they probably still did, and that they most definitely had things they didn't like about each other. But they were _very_ good at looking happy together, and they were definitely _too_ good at being in your face about it. 

Not that he was bitter, or anything.

Really, Otabek appreciated the two skaters. They just needed to... get lost. Or something. At least while he was on a date with Yura. Even if neither of them had really called it a date. Or made it obvious that they wanted to be left alone.

Really, the only Otabek had wanted was to go to an amusement park with Yura and have fun. Friends were supposed to do that, right? Go places and have fun? He was pretty sure that was how it worked. 

And they had had their fun, to be completely honest. It had been really nice to have Yura around to laugh about the normal things of life, and to also make skating jokes because, well, because they were professional athletes. Sue them. They liked their jobs.

Had the haunted house been necessary though? It would have been just fine if they hadn't gone in. If they hadn't, Otabek wouldn't be stuck in his current predicament, in the form of 'too much nervous excitement to fall asleep', with a side of ‘did today’s afternoon even happen or did I imagine it’.

To be completely fair, it had been Yura's fault. Victor hadn't wanted to go in, because he apparently was easily spooked, and Yuuri hadn't wanted to go in because he was too Japanese to care about jumpscares. Once he had said that out loud, however, Yura had taken it as a personal dare, and they had all gone in.

Otabek didn't think he was easily scared, but he had to give it to the amusement park: they knew how to make a good haunted house attraction. It had been pretty cool. He wished he could have had more time to admire it, though, considering he'd spent most of the time staring at a progressively more meek and spooked Yura, to the point that the scariest thing had been the teen nearly jumping into him, and grabbing his arm reflexively, before blushing and looking aside for the rest of the day.

Which had led to so much teasing from the other couple (that is to say, a concerned 'Yurio, are you okay?' and a promise to never mention it again), that Yura had immediately demanded to be bought ice-cream in compensation. And it had only been when they found themselves alone, that Otabek had found his hand suddenly grasped between smaller, cold fingers, and had felt his own cheeks redden.

"Stupid Victor," Yura had murmured, conspiratorially, before grinning. "Do you want to go in again? I want to make fun of the dolls' faces. There was one that looked like JJ's fiancée, did you see it?"

Otabek hadn't been able to answer, because Yura had already tugged on his hand back on the same attraction, and he hadn't been able to really say much this time either, as he'd spent the entire time staring at their intertwined fingers, and wondering if his frantic heartbeat was due to a medical condition that would force him to give up skating. Yura hadn't seemed to mind.

When they had come out again, to find that Victor and Yuuri hadn't returned, Yura had finally gathered the courage to ask.

"So do you want to be my boyfriend or not?"

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Otabek had laughed.

"Sure," he'd replied, sounding far more confident than he'd felt.

It had been very reminiscent of the time he'd asked him to be his friend. This time, however, instead of offering a handshake, he tilted his head downwards, and Yura had stepped in to place a short, chaste kiss on his lips.

Otabek was sure that, despite how much he'd sulked about it, Yura would live past Victor's teasing remarks that would follow him back to Russia after their holiday in Kazakhstan was over.

For the time being, however, he was happy to be used as a human pillow. With a smile threatening to take over his face, he cuddled his now-boyfriend closer, and pointedly ignored the hushed whispers of the other couple from the guest room. They would have lots of things to work through when Yura had to go back, but in the meantime, Otabek simply wanted to enjoy the time they did have to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile.
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


	6. Day 6: Ghosts/Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I... I think I can see them too, Yuuri."  
> "But it can't be! Can it?"  
> "Well, it _is_ Halloween but..."  
>  "Ghosts don't exist!"

#  **Day 6 - November 2: Ghosts/Spirits**

It had happened a few days after Victor's 30th birthday, and while it hadn't come as a shock, losing Makkachin had been a difficult time for them both.

At 32, Victor had cried conflicted tears when he and Yuuri had finally adopted a new baby poodle. They had both loved her as soon as they'd seen her, and it was clear she adored her new home, but it had still been a difficult time for them both.

At 35, he'd come home with a cardboard box and a tentative suggestion for a game afternoon as his birthday celebration. Yuuri had agreed, but upon seeing the ouija mixed with the rest of the card and tabletop games, he'd frowned.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he'd asked.

Victor had laughed, playfully asking him if he was afraid of ghosts. Yet they still hadn't touched that one until much, much later.

In fact, it had been thanks to the dog. She'd started biting the box a few months later, and when Yuuri had gone to organize the tabletop games that had fallen on the floor, his eye had been caught by the ouija.

It was set on the table, next to a few candles, when Victor came back from his evening class. He sounded tired when he said hi from the entrance, but in good spirits, and Yuuri guessed his students were making progress. He also looked confused when he saw the game.

"Yuuri?"  
"In here!" he called from the kitchen. He brought out tea and set it on the table next to the game. "I thought we could finally play this. We never got around doing that last year."  
"I forgot we had this. I thought you were scared of ghosts! And it's Halloween today, no less," Victor teased, but complied. He sat down in his chair, and looked over the board. The letters were clear, and the pointer was shiny under the candlelight, reflecting it around.

They read the instructions, sipping tea and exchanging ideas of what they might find, but nothing could have prepared them for what they saw when they finally decided to start.

The pointer didn't seem to cooperate, at first, and it took a few nudges, but it eventually started moving. In fact, it started moving so fast that they had to let go of it, and it flew across the room. When they looked, Yuuri screamed, scrambling out of his chair and backing up against the other side of the room. Victor couldn't move.

What they saw was Makkachin. She'd picked up the pointer, and was walking up to them with a playful look in her eyes, they way she always had done back when she had the energy to play. Next to her, a toy poodle tried to get the pointer from her, jumping up and down animatedly.

"Vicchan?" Yuuri whispered, finally, breaking the spell.  
"Hm?" Victor asked, but Yuuri shook his head.  
"I'm going mad. I'm definitely going mad, aren't I?"  
"I... I think I can see them too, Yuuri."  
"But it can't be! Can it?"  
"Well, it _is_ Halloween but..."  
"Ghosts don't exist!"

Yuuri looked quite panicked, but Victor didn't mind. He'd never believed in ghosts, but he also didn't believe in going mad for no reason, so he approached the two dogs, who barked happily. The sound dissipated around them, as if they were miles away. When Victor tried to touch them, Yuuri murmured something in warning, but otherwise nothing happened. The two dogs nuzzled into his hands, cold and soft to the touch, like a freezing piece of cotton candy.

"Yuuri, did you do this?"  
"Of course not!" he sounded offended. "How in the world are they here? They're dead! They've been dead for years!"  
"Come touch them. They're definitely not here," Victor advised.

Neither of them would ever be able to explain it, they knew as much. But as they gathered around the two dogs, their new poodle joining them with curiosity, they couldn't help but shed some tears.

How they were there, or how was it possible, were questions that they had given up on. For the time being both of them focused on playing with their late dogs once more, remembering their old tricks, and the way they liked to be pet. Hours passed without them noticing, but when the time came and the two poodles started to walk away, they both came to a sudden realization.

"They look really happy, don't they?" Yuuri whispered, as they watched them play with each other.  
"Yeah..."  
"Hang on, let me see if I can..."

Victor wasn't paying attention to Yuuri. Makkachin had come closer once more, and his eyes filled with tears when she draped herself across his lap, the way she always had done whenever she saw him crying, or sad. He hugged her ghostly form, and she lapped at his face. It felt cold, but soft. His tears fell through her body, but they never reached the ground.

"I miss you, girl. I really do," he confided, voice breaking, and she whined. "I hope you're happy, wherever you are now. I will always miss you, Makkachin."

Yuuri seemed to be having a moment with Vicchan as well, when Victor looked up. When Yuuri met his eyes, he noticed he was crying as well, but he managed a smile at Victor. He lifted his phone up, but before Victor could see what he was showing him, Makkachin jumped out of his lap. She danced around, until Vicchan joined her. 

"I think they're saying goodbye," Yuuri whispered, coming closer once more and placing his hands on Victor's shoulders.  
"I think so, too."

The two dogs allowed them to pet them one last time, before they vanished. As soon as they did, the candles Yuuri had lit before went out. The only light came now from Yuuri's phone.

Victor looked up, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you think we went crazy, Yuuri? Will we wake up tomorrow and still be able to see dead pets?" he asked. Yuuri chuckled.  
"I'm not going to tell anyone about it, that's for sure. But look," he showed him the phone once more.

Unmistakably, the shape of the two dogs was captured in a picture. Makkachin was lapping at Victor's face, and in the next picture, Vicchan was laying on the floor, showing his belly and asking for rubs. A few more pictures showed them both playing and running around as they said goodbye.

Victor didn't say anything, but he sent the images to himself from Yuuri's phone. Yuuri didn't say anything either.

"Where's the pointer?" he asked after a while, retrieving his phone.

Victor stood up to turn the lights on, but it was nowhere to be found. Yuuri sighed.

"I guess Vicchan never did like to give back the ball when playing catch, but this is a bit too much," he said, and he looked like he didn't know whether to cry or laugh. Victor guessed that was pretty much how he felt as well.  
"Why do you think they came, Yuuri?"  
"Well, did you call them?"  
"Of course not! When have you heard of people talking to their pets via ouija? I didn't even think it would work."  
"I've heard stories of ouijas working, but... I don't know."  
"I think they wanted us to know they are happy," Victor murmured, sitting back on the table, watching Yuuri collect the now empty candle holders, and helping him scrape the wax that had fallen on the table.  
"Hmm," Yuuri agreed. "But this has still been the most surreal thing I've ever seen."  
"I still don't think it's real. I think I'm going to wake up soon and I will have probably fallen down on the ice and I'll be in the hospital, or something."  
"Don't say that!" Yuuri scolded him. "Vicchan and Makkachin are happy in doggy heaven," he continued, folding up the ouija and putting it back in its box. "They don't need you to join them just yet."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

They didn't speak much for the rest of the night. They had dinner, and played for a bit with their new puppy, both of them thinking over what had happened on their own.

It wasn't until the next morning that, as they both got ready for work, it came up again.

"Yuuri, what are we supposed to do about last night?" Victor asked, as he shaved. Yuuri, who was getting dressed, seemed surprised for a second, before shrugging.

"I think we can just keep that a secret, right? It's not like people will believe us, and even with the pictures, people will just say it's photoshop. And I don't want people prying into the afterlife of our pets," he added, almost jokingly. Victor chuckled.  
"Agreed. Do you really think they were trying to tell us something?"  
"I'm convinced they were telling us how happy they are, and how we should be too. Vicchan would always ask to play catch when he saw me down, and yesterday..."  
"Now that you mentioned it, Makka would often lay on me when she saw me sad," Victor added. Yuuri nodded.  
"Yes, she did that to me too."  
"So you think they were trying to teach us a lesson or something?"  
"I wouldn't put it like that," Yuuri laughed. "I'm sure they were just trying to comfort us. Ever since Makka passed, you can't deny we've both been a little down."  
"Getting a new dog has been tough," Victor murmured. "But I think you might be right."  
"Maybe it's time to... to let go."  
"Maybe."  
"Besides, we'll always have those pictures."  
"True."

They both smiled as they got their puppy ready for her morning walk. Whether it had been real or not, maybe it was indeed time to enjoy their present.

"Let's go for a run this morning," Yuuri suggested, as he tied his shoelaces. 

Victor remembered those, Phichit had sent them a few years ago and Yuuri had found the pattern incredibly funny. He didn't really get it, but he had to admit, "I got these from the president" was kind of funny, if anything because of how random it was.

"A run?" he asked, distractedly. Yuuri nodded.  
"I should probably start running again. If I don't, my ballet students will be in better shape than me."  
"Well, we can't have that, can we?"  
"Exactly."  
"Let's go then."  
"I love you," Yuuri reminded him all of a sudden, with a grin. Victor smiled widely.  
"And I you."  
"But I'm still going to race you on the way back home, and if I win I want katsudon for dinner today," he added. Victor couldn't help but laugh.  
"I thought you wanted to be in shape!"  
"I do! But we haven't had katsudon in ages!"  
"We need a better system now that neither of us is competing anymore," Victor agreed.

It was refreshing, talking about these things freely. In a sense, Victor realized, the past few years had been a constant streak of things changing in their lives. He'd retired first, and after a few more years of coaching Yuuri, he'd retired as well. Makkachin had passed, and Yuuri had decided to focus on ballet instead of coaching like Victor did. They both still did some ice shows, but all in all, he guessed that their life had become somewhat directionless after leaving competitions behind.

It was nice to live in the present again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile.
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


	7. Day 7: Grim reaper/Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween was absolutely the worst night of the year. It didn't matter anymore that little kids had to have their fun, Yuuri was past the point of caring about the little kids. At least, not in that sense.
> 
> And with each year that passed, he could tell that Victor was about to reach that point two.
> 
> If they had been any two people, you could just say they were dead inside. Given their current (and forever) occupation, however, you could say it came with the job.
> 
> Yep. They were two of the Grim Reapers on duty for Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm _so_ sorry to be so late. Nov 3rd was crazy, I had a writeathon on Nov 4th and here I am, late as heck bringing this on Nov 5th. I know. Shame on me. 
> 
> I hope you at least like it. This was one of my favorite prompts from spooky week to write about, and while it started funny and easy, it soon became a little deeper than I thought it would. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

#  **Day 7 - November 3: Grim reaper/Death**

Halloween was absolutely the worst night of the year. It didn't matter anymore that little kids had to have their fun, Yuuri was past the point of caring about the little kids. At least, not in that sense.

And with each year that passed, he could tell that Victor was about to reach that point two.

If they had been any two people, you could just say they were dead inside. Given their current (and forever) occupation, however, you could say it came with the job.

Yep. They were two of the Grim Reapers on duty for Halloween.

It was commonly known among Grim Reapers that Halloween wasn't only one of the craziest nights across the globe, it was also incredibly hard to do their job. Yuuri was one bratty kid away from giving up and going home, repercussions be damned. They could roam the Earth as spirits, for all he cared anymore.

He groaned as yet another grandma tried to give him candy, and Victor chuckled uncomfortably, taking one for the team and trying to get the point across to the half-deaf lady that, yes, they were actually Death incarnate. 

When she finally realized, she came with them without putting up a fight, only insisting that she had to return the candy to her basket first. Yuuri smiled and promised he would return it. 

And he did! He was a good guy, ok?

He was just really tired. They all were, probably, and the night had barely started...

Kids were the hardest. It was easy enough to tempt them away from their parents and distressed family, without telling them they were dead, but it didn't make it _easier_ on the Grim Reapers. They had, after all, once been human as well. They knew all too well the trail of tears and desperation the little kids were leaving behind, unaware of what their parents were going through, as they followed the Reapers to the Otherworld. They were the ones who had to watch as the kids ran away from their bodies, from their realm, and into their new plane of existence, leaving Earth behind.

Older people were easier, but they asked more questions. Teenagers were often either very confused, or scared. Young adults often were desperate to find their way back. Older adults more often than not let things be. Some, if not most, had regrets. Some were confident they had lived their best life. Some cried bitter tears because they had never managed to get certain things done. Some were afraid for their children, and some were happy to know they were going to a better place, leaving behind abusive relatives.

Every human had a story. Almost every single one was talkative when the Reapers walked them into the next realm, desperate to tell their tale to someone before going away. It was their job to listen, regardless of what they were being told. These memories, more often than not, would never be told again, and would not be remembered in their next lives. They didn't archive them, but they made sure they were listened to, at least once, before disappearing.

Halloween, on the other hand...

"Aren't you a little old for trick or treating? Do Chinese people even celebrate Halloween? Come on, man, it's late, I just want to get home," a white man grumbled as he saw them on the street. Yuuri knew the type. He plastered a fake smile on his face and proceeded to show all of his teeth. Creeping out rude people was a great thing to do, _especially_ on Halloween.  
"Aren't you a little young to be dead?" he asked innocently.

Ah, the look of dread and fear on some people's faces, really, Yuuri would never get tired of it.

"Yuuri, knock it off," Victor chastised, but it was clear he didn't really like the guy either. "The earlier we get this done, the sooner we can go home and forget about Halloween for an entire year."  
"You're right," Yuuri gave in, schooling his features into neutral displeasure. "So, you coming? Unless you'd rather stay here and be a ghost. Should tell you though, that gets boring after a while, and we're not coming back for a second chance into Heaven."  
"I..."   
"Yeah, I think he's coming," sentenced Victor, turning around and starting to walk ahead, his figure disappearing the more he advanced into the Other Realm. "Let's go. We're keeping a decent pace so far!"

Halloween was tedious. After the man, there was another child, and then another. It wasn't a mystery why. So many children out at night? A few of them were bound to get separated from their parents. Yuuri actually hurt for those families. Accidental deaths were... there was no word for it, but every Grim Reaper knew the feeling. Some, the youngest, would find it hard to keep a neutral face for years until they got used to their job. Sometimes, some Reapers had been known to present themselves to the distraught parents as angels, reassuring them that their kids would be taken care of in their next life. Yuuri wasn't one for theatrics, but he'd seen Victor do it once or twice. 

(Despite the gravity of those situations, Yuuri had to admit that Victor made for a really handsome angel.)

Halloween was never a good night, though. It didn't matter how many years Yuuri had spent now as a Grim Reaper, the nights when people either died in great numbers, or didn't realize they were dead, were always the worst. They started as pretty bothersome, with people joking and thinking they were trick or treaters. But as the night went on, it became tiring, stressful, and simply long. Very long. He had once been very sympathetic towards humans who died on Halloween, but now he was just... past that. Over it. He wondered if he should feel bad about it.

"No," Victor answered, and Yuuri realized he'd said it out loud. Victor smiled at him. "Feeling bad for them is not in the job description, Yuuri. We're not human anymore."  
"We were, though. And I _do_ feel bad for people who die, I just..."  
"Sympathy is good, of course, but sometimes you have to put yourself first. If you felt bad for every single person who dies on Halloween, Yuuri, you'd be a mess before the night ends. Give yourself a break. This is a tough job, sometimes."

Yuuri made a vague sound of agreement before running up to catch the soul of a kid who could barely walk, attempting to go up to them. She giggled when he picked her up. Looking behind her, it didn't seem like her parents had noticed yet, instead busy trying to corral a group of six older children, all very excited. It made Yuuri's heart clench, and he turned around with the kid before they could see him.

"I want to go home," he whispered. Victor put an arm around them both, and helped him walk into their own Realm.  
"We're almost finished, love."  
"Are we in Hell, Victor? Is this why we're doing this job, because we're in Hell?"  
"Yuuri..."  
"What other reason would there be for us to have feelings? If there is a God, why would they make us _feel_ pain for people's deaths, and then make us deal with them, all day, everyday?"  
"I don't know, Yuuri. But humans also deal with death, and they also feel pain, so why wouldn't we?"  
"Does it ever end? Do we ever get to stop?"  
"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe one day we'll also die, and Reapers from another Realm will come for us."  
"Do you really think so?"  
"I don't see why not."

Yuuri put the kid down. She eagerly crawled ahead, until she wasn't visible anymore, and they were alone once more. He tugged on Victor's sleeve before he could return to Earth. 

"Wait, I need a minute," he whispered.  
"Of course."

Maybe he would never stop hurting for the people who died, Yuuri thought. Maybe, despite the occasional annoyance of being confused by a trick or treater, he wouldn't stop feeling the pain of losing a person, maybe he wouldn't stop being compassionate for those left behind. Maybe that was what his life had in stock for him. Maybe he'd have to be strong.

Victor's arms around him were grounding. After a little bit, and with a quiet, grateful smile, Yuuri took his hand and walked them both back to Earth to continue their job. He could only wish everyone else had their own people to rely on when life got tough, the way he had Victor.

**Author's Note:**

> We've come to the end. 
> 
> I've had lots of fun writing these, and reading your comments, and I'm so happy I pushed myself to finish them on time! (despite having to post this final chapter late).
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed them as well, and if you have, I would like to encourage you to give a chance to my other stories. I'm currently in the middle of posting the first act of a detective/mystery story written with a similar setting to Agatha Christie's "Murder on the Orient Express". You can find my fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156238/chapters/37749713) if you're interested.
> 
> And that's all from me.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you've enjoyed my story. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Lastly, if you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile.
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
